Hidup Sehari
by synstropezia
Summary: Penyakit kanker yang dideritanya, hanya membuatnya memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup sampai hari esok. Apakah yang akan dilakukannya selama sehari itu?


Summary : Penyakit kanker yang dideritanya, hanya membuatnya memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup sampai hari esok. Apakah yang akan dilakukannya selama sehari itu?

Anime : Fairy Tail

Pairing : NatsuxLucy

Genre : Hurt/comfort, tragedy

One shoot

Hari ini hari apa ya...? Gumam seorang pemuda sambil memandang langit biru, lagipula hari apapun itu sama sekali tidak penting baginya, bukankah semua hari itu sama saja? Hanya berbeda nama bukan? Itulah opini dari seorang Natsu Dragneel, nama pemuda tersebut, entah mengapa opini tersebut membuatnya terlihat memiliki hidup yang amat membosankan. Saat itu matanya tengah memandang lurus kedepan, tidak ada apa-apa di depan sana. Taman yang membosankan, pikirnya.

"Bukankah sekarang sudah jam tujuh? Nanti kamu bisa terlambat" ucap seorang wanita yang memecahkan keheningan

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Natsu sambil memandang wajah yang terlihat asing dimatanya

"Apa itu penting?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu, apa maksudmu menyuruhku pergi ke sekolah?!" perkataannya barusan menunjukkan jika ia geram

"Sudahlah, berbicara denganmu hanya membuang waktuku" ucap Natsu berlalu meninggalkan wanita itu

"Apa kamu membenci hari ini?" tanyanya ketika berpapasan dengan Natsu

"Hari ini memang hari apa?"

"Senin, hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah setelah Minggu berlalu" jawabnya

"Mau hari Senin, Selasa, Rabu, aku tidak peduli! Bukankah semua hari itu sama saja, hanya saja berbeda nama?"

"Pendapatmu memang benar, akan tetapi bagiku ketujuh hari tersebut memiliki moment-moment yang berbeda"

"Moment yang berbeda? Hidupmu dengan hidupku berbeda, itu tandanya hidupmu lebih berwarna daripada hidupku"

"Memangnya, kamu ingin menjadi warna apa?"

"Warna apa ya? Aku tidak tau, abu-abu mungkin?"

"Abu-abu ya...Pilihan yang buruk"

"Terserah apa katamu saja"

Wanita yang aneh, itulah kesan pertama Natsu tentang wanita tersebut. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti, kemana jalan ini akan membimbingnya? Tanpa Natsu sadari, wanita yang tadi ditemuinya di taman mengikutinya secara diam-diam, ketika Natsu hendak berbelok kearah kiri, suara lain melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk berbelok kearah lain.

"Sekolahnya di arah kanan, bukan kiri" ucapnya sambil datang menghampiri Natsu

"Rupanya kamu, ada urusan apa denganku?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke sekolah bersama, mau?"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah katamu sudah jam tujuh? Jika masuk sekarang sudah terlambat"

"Masih ada waktu, ayo" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Natsu

Kini mereka berdua berlari bersama menuju sekolah, Natsu menunjukkan wajah masam ketika di paksa menuju sekolah, apalagi oleh orang yang baru dikenalinya, niatnya yang ingin bolos pun langsung dibatalkan. Dia agak memaksa, pikir Natsu. Saat berlari, Natsu baru menyadari suatu hal, bukankah itu lambang sekolah Fairy Tail? Rupanya mereka satu sekolah, akan tetapi mengapa dia tidak pernah terlihat? Tanya Natsu pada dirinya sendiri. Sesampainya di sekolah, gerbang nyaris di tutup oleh satpam sekolah, untung saja mereka masih diperbolehkan masuk.

"Kamu sendiri hampir terlambat, jika saja kamu pergi ke sekolah duluan mana mungkin begini jadinya"

"Jika aku pergi ke sekolah terlebih dahulu, mana mungkin aku bertemu denganmu"

"Apa bertemu denganku begitu penting?"

"Ini adalah jodoh"

"Jodoh?" mendadak wajah Natsu memerah

"Ada apa? Apa kamu sakit?"

"Ti...Tidak! Benar juga, kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, kamu sendiri?"

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan hendak menjabat tangan Natsu

"Ya, aku menghargai keinginanmu itu"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Natsu melihat senyum yang tergambar di wajah Lucy. Dia cukup manis, siapapun yang melihat senyumnya pasti tertarik pada pandangan pertama, pikirnya. Setelah perkenalan yang singkat itu selesai, mereka masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Apa ya yang akan dikatakan pak guru? Natsu membuka pintu kelas yang tertutup, semua mata pun tertuju padanya, lagipula mana ada murid seperti dia yang terlambat 20 menit lamanya. Sialnya pelajaran pertama adalah matematika, sepertinya Natsu tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghadap kepada Pak Laxus.

"Kenapa diam saja?! Tidak mengucapkan minta maaf dan memberi alasan mengapa terlambat?!" bentak Pak Laxus

"Maaf pak saya terlambat, saya terlambat karena bangun kesiangan"

"Bukan karena niat membolos yang kemudian batal?" tanya Pak Laxus yang memancing tawa dari murid lain

"Itu..."

"Kemana saja kamu selama tiga hari ini?! Tidak ada surat maupun pemberitahuan dari orangtua"

"A...Itu..."

"Tanpa kamu beritau pun bapak sudah tau, jangan ikuti pelajaran saya selama seminggu kedepan!"

"Baik"

_"Kalau sudah tau untuk apa bertanya, apa dia ingin membuatku pusing?!"_ ucap Natsu dalam hati

Tanpa di suruh Natsu langsung keluar dari kelas, ia menghela nafasnya sesekali dan kemudian duduk di atas lantai, benar-benar hari yang berat, baru masuk sudah kena marah dan di hukum. Di sisi lain dia merasa bebas, sepertinya hukuman yang diterimanya kali ini tidak membuat Natsu jera sama sekali. Kira-kira apa ya yang sedang Lucy lakukan sekarang? Bisa-bisanya peduli pada orang yang baru dikenal, gumamnya.

Rupanya waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, tak terasa bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Natsu yang saat itu hendak pergi ke kantin, malah di cegat oleh seorang lelaki yang amat sangat dikenalinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray Fullbuster, cowok paling terkenal di sekolah mereka, kelihatannya cukup hebat bisa berteman dengan orang paling terkenal di sekolah, meski begitu Natsu merasa biasa saja.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Natsu yang langsung to the point

"Hanya ingin basa-basi"

"Basa-basi denganmu hanya membuang waktuku saja"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memberimu satu pertanyaan"

"Katakan saja, jika mudah akan kujawab"

"Tidak bolos?"

"Awalnya sih ingin, tetapi saat berada di taman aku malah bertemu dengan seorang wanita"

"Bertemu dengan seorang wanita, lalu?" entah mengapa sepertinya Gray sangat tertarik mendengar cerita dari sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu

"Katamu hanya satu pertanyaan saja, itu dua tau!"

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan hanya ingin memberimu satu pertanyaan?"

_"Lagi-lagi dia pura-pura lupa!" _

"Lalu, aku mencuekinya dan pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi rupanya dia mengikutiku dan memaksaku pergi ke sekolah"

"Dan kemudian kamu menurutinya begitu saja?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan raut wajah kaget yang amat tidak biasa

"Apa perlu kamu sekaget itu?!"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar jika kamu menuruti perkataan orang lain, padahal biasanya kamu membangkang, apa dia menggunakan sebuah mantra padamu?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya barusan terkesan iseng bagi Natsu

"Mantra apa? Kamu pikir dia penyihir? Anak itu menarik tanganku secara paksa dan dia menyeretku ke sekolah"

"Bukankah kamu bisa melepaskan pegangan tangannya?"

"Aku..." ucap Natsu sambil memperhatikan tangan kanannya

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri fisiknya?" Gray mengganti pertanyaannya

"Rambutnya berwarna pirang, di kuncir satu"

"Maksudmu yang itu?" tanya Gray sambil menunjuk seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan sendirian

"Jangan tunjuk-tunjuk juga!"

"Rupanya Natsu, mau ke kantin bersama?" tanyanya menghampiri Natsu

"A...A...Tentu"

Ketika mereka berdua pergi ke kantin bersama, Gray hanya bisa tersenyum dari kejauhan, jika seperti ini terus pasti bagus, ucapnya dalam hati. Natsu duduk di kursi dan memesan makanan, begitu juga dengan Lucy. Entah karena gugup atau kurang kerjaan, Natsu memainkan sedotan es teh gelas yang seharusnya dia minum.

"Apa hari ini kamu ada rencana?" tanya Lucy yang membuat Natsu terkejut

"Ti-Tidak ada, memang kenapa?"

"Begitu juga denganku"

"Dasar..."

Perkataann Lucy tadi seperti troll bagi Natsu, lagipula mana mungkin Lucy ingin mengajaknya kencan? Karena bosan menunggu pesanan, Natsu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan melipatnya hingga membentuk burung, Lucy yang merasa terkesan akan kemampuan Natsu dalam membuat origami pun memujinya.

"Benar-benar hebat, ajari aku cara membuatnya, kumohon..."

"Baiklah, tetapi ketika jam pulang sekolah saja ya. Aku lapar"

Wajahnya saat memelas terlihat manis, gumam Natsu dalam hati. Dengan lahapnya ia memasukkan setiap sendok nasi kedalam mulutnya itu, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengira jika dia tidak makan selama 3 hari, Lucy sendiri hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Natsu yang seperti itu.

"Ada nasi di pipimu" ujar Lucy sambil menyingkirkan nasi tersebut dari pipi Natsu

"O..Oh, terima kasih"

Lagi-lagi wajahnya mendadak menjadi merah, apa mungkin dia tertarik pada Lucy? Seorang lelaki yang tak pernah mengenal cinta tiba-tiba saja menyukai seorang wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya, apa yang akan orang-orang katakan? Bel usai istirahat pun berbunyi, sebelum Lucy pergi ke kelasnya, Natsu menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah nanti ya?" ucap Natsu sambil berlari menghampiri Lucy

"Baiklah, bye"

"Bye"

Apa mungkin hari yang indah telah di mulai? Pikir Natsu sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang lebih seru dikemudian waktu. Senyum pun mengembang, dia tidak pernah segembira ini sebelumnya.

Akhirnya bel yang di tunggu-tunggu olehnya pun tiba, bel pulang berbunyi menandakan pelajaran sudah usai. Natsu pun segera berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah, setelah bersusah payah melewati banyak kerumunan orang-orang, ia pun sampai di sana. Sayang Lucy belum sampai, sambil menunggu Natsu memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengejutkannya dari belakang.

"DOR!"

"Lucy?!"

"Kamu terkejut bukan?"

"Tentu saja iya! Apalagi suaramu tadi cukup keras"

"Maaf, maaf. Langsung saja kita mulai"

Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan cekatan, Natsu melipat kertas tersebut menjadi sebuah bentuk burung. Lucy pun ikut mencobanya, ketika kesulitan dengan senang hati Natsu membantunya, sesekali mereka tertawa dan juga bercanda, terlihat romantis bukan? Selain itu juga kesan Natsu terhadap Lucy pun ikut berubah, dia pintar dan juga enak di ajak bicara, sepertinya memang salah menilainya terlalu cepat.

"Akhirnya selesai!" ucap Lucy senang

"Ini menyenangkan bukan?"

"Sangat menyenangkan, aku akan membuat satu lagi"

Syukurlah jika dia menyukainya, gumam Natsu, selama ini tidak ada yang sehobi dengannya, wajar bukan jika Natsu merasa senang? Setelah selesai, Lucy memberikan salah satu origami tersebut kepada Natsu yang sepertinya sukses membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Ini untukmu"

"Untukku?"

"Iya, anggap saja sebgai hadiah dariku"

"Baiklah aku terima, terima kasih ya"

"Kira-kira setelah ini enaknya ngapain ya?" tanya Lucy sambil memandangi awan

"Yosh! Karena kita sudah melakukan suatu hal, ayo kita lakukan hal lainnya" ajak Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Lucy berdiri

Uluran tangan itu di terima Lucy dengan senang hati. Mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah sungai yang agak jauh dari sekolah, di atas sungai tersebut terdapat jembatan tempat lewatnya kereta. Pemandangan di sana memang biasa saja, akan tetapi bagi Lucy tempat tersebut sangat indah, apalagi airnya begitu jernih.

"Sepertinya tempat yang kutunjukkan biasa saja"

"Itu tidak benar, aku menyukai tempat ini"

"Kenapa kamu menyukainya?" tanya Natsu yang sepertinya penasaran akan jawaban Lucy barusan

"Entahlah, mungkin karena tempat ini indah"

"Indah ya…setiap kali aku lewat sini kesan itu selalu muncul di dalam hati. Memang di bagian mananya yang indah?"

"Sungainya, apa kamu pernah melihat sungai sejernih itu?"

"Tidak, lagipula sungai seperti ini sangat langka, aku benar bukan?"

"Ya itu benar. Jika sudah besar nanti aku akan menjadi menteri lingkungan hidup. Aku akan menyelamatkan semua…lingkungan yang telah di rusak oleh orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab"

"Kamu semangat sekali, aku percaya kamu pasti bisa"

"Natsu sendiri, kamu ingin menjadi apa setelah dewasa?"

Pertanyaan Lucy seakan memberikan angin segar bagi Natsu, selama ini dia tidak pernah memikirkan "Akan jadi apa aku" Untuk sesaat Natsu terdiam, tetapi pada akhirnya tidak ada jawaban yang menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Natsu sambil menundukkan kepala

"Pantas saja kamu memilih warna abu-abu"

"Orang sepertiku hanya akan menjadi sampah masyarakat, sepertinya masa depan suram sudah menantiku"

"Itu tidak benar, pada hari ini, sekarang juga, aku akan membuat kehidupanmu menjadi lebih berwarna" ucapnya sambil beranjak berdiri

"Lucy?"

"Ayo! Aku tau tempat yang bagus untuk kita tuju"

Secara sengaja Lucy menarik tangan Natsu dan mereka berdua pun berlari bersama. Perasaan apa ini? Jantungku terasa berdebar-debar, ucap Natsu dalam hati. Mereka melintasi sungai dan kemudian berlari menanjaki bukit, melewati jembatan dan sampai di sebuah padang rumput. Lucy melepaskan pegangannya dan berlari, Natsu sendiri berjalan dibelakangnya dan terus mengikutinya hingga dia berhenti.

"Syukurlah, kanvas ini tidak hilang"

"Kanvas? Kamu mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mengambil itu?" tanya Natsu yang terlihat kecewa

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan melukis di sini"

"Eh? Kamu bisa melukis rupanya, apa yang akan kamu lukis?" Natsu mengatakannya sembari memperhatikan kanvas yang masih kosong

"Rahasia, kamu akan tau nanti. Jangan lihat sampai aku selesai ya"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menunggumu"

Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan bagi Natsu, tetapi entah mengapa ia ingin melakukannya sekarang. Mereka berteduh di bawah pohon yang rindang, Natsu memandang langit berwarna biru dan sesekali bersiul, mengapa langitnya menjadi lebih biru dari tadi pagi ya? Tanyanya dalam hati, saat sedang asyik sendiri, Lucy melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hey, jika aku sudah selesai melukis apa kamu mau melihat bintang bersamaku?"

"Memang kamu akan melukis sampai malam?" Natsu balas bertanya

"Entahlah, tetapi aku rasa sebentar lagi akan selesai. Balik ke pertanyaan awal, apa kamu mau?"

"Tentu, melihat bintang sangatlah menyenangkan, bagaimana kalau nanti kita menghitungnya?"

"Boleh, aku jadi tidak sabar"

Melihat bintang saja sudah membuatnya senang, ucap Natsu dalam hati. Matahari sudah sampai pada puncaknya, Lucy sendiri baru saja selesai melukis, ia membawa kanvas beserta penyangganya menjauhi pohon dan Natsu, lalu mendirikannya kembali di posisi semula. Natsu merasa heran, untuk apa Lucy melakukannya?

"Jangan di lihat ya, besok saja" ucap Lucy yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Natsu

"Tapi kenapa besok?"

"Ra-ha-sia"

"Rupanya kamu suka bermain rahasia-rahasiaan" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar

"Karena aku suka membuatmu penasaran"

"Membuatku penasaran?"

"Wajahmu saat bingung itu terlihat manis bagiku, lagipula aku ingin bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganmu, pasti menarik"

"Kamu aneh…" ucap Natsu yang kemudian tertawa

"Aku tidak melawak, jangan tertawa dong"

"Tidak perlu menggembungkan pipi seperti itu, kamu terlihat aneh, tetapi manis juga"

Kini wajah Lucy-lah yang memerah, akan tetapi ia segera menyembunyikannya dari Natsu meski gagal. Tangan kanannya mengambil dua buah bunga dandelion yang tidak terlalu jauh, kemudian ia memberikannya kepada Natsu.

"Untuk apa kamu memberiku ini?"

"Tiuplah, lalu teriakkan keinginanmu, dengan begitu akan menjadi kenyataan"

"Memang bisa?"

"Asal percaya pasti bisa"

Lucy meniup bunga tersebut pertama kali, benih-benih tersebut terbawa karena di tiup angin, ia mengambil nafas, lalu membuangnya dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Aku akan menjadi menteri lingkungan hidup dan juga…"

"Aku akan membahagiakan Natsu hari ini!" lanjutnya

"Membahagiakanku?" gumamnya

"Sekarang giliranmu, tidak perlu malu-malu"

"Aku ingin bersama Lucy" ucapnya pelan seperti berbisik

"Kamu masih tidak tau apa yang kamu inginkan?" ucapan Lucy barusan menunjukkan jika ia kecewa

"Mungkin…" ucap Natsu berbohong

"…"

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera menemukannya dan setelah itu aku akan memberitaukannya padamu"

"Tapi…aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang"

"Kenapa sekarang? Masih ada nanti bukan? Atau mungkin kamu ingin berkata jika tidak tidak akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Natsu

"I…itu…baiklah, aku akan menunggunya, Natsu. Janji ya?"

"Janji"

Kedua jari kelingking tersebut pun saling mengait, menandakan jika mereka sudah membuat janji. Sebuah sinar berwarna orange mengenai kulit mereka, rupanya matahari sudah terbenam. Lucy memandang matahari terbenam itu dengan penuh kekaguman sedangkan Natsu sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Bukankah langit berwarna orange itu sangat indah?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy yang di jawab dengan anggukan

"Aku menyukainya!" teriak Lucy kearah matahari terbenam

"Jika kamu menyukainya, bagaimana kalau besok kita melihatnya bersama di padang ini sekali lagi?"

"Te-tentu" jawabnya ragu-ragu

"Jangan ragu-ragu, kamu harus tegas"

"Tentu! Aku menantikannya"

"Begitu juga denganku. Kita jadi melihat bintang bukan?"

"Jadi, aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini sedikit pun"

Muncul sebuah perasaan gembira di dalam hati Natsu, bukankah hari ini sangat berkesan? Ketika itu ia berpikir, mungkin esok, esok dan esoknya lagi mereka bisa terus bersenang-senang seperti ini. Bintang-bintang bersinar menghiasi langit berwarna biru tua, mata Natsu berbinar-binar melihat bintang tersebut, entah mengapa mereka terlihat begitu spesial baginya. Lucy terlihat sibuk sendiri, apa dia sedang menghitung bintang?

"Apa yang sedang kau hitung?"

"Sisa usiaku"

"Eh? Kamu mengatakan apa tadi?"

"Aku sedang menghitung bintang, menurutmu ada berapa?" ucap Lucy mengganti jawabannya

"Mungkin ada jutaan atau miliyaran?"

"Hey jika usia kita seperti jumlah bintang di atas langit sana apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Itu mana mungkin, usia kita tidak akan mencapai jutaan ataupun miliyaran"

"Natsu, kumohon jawab…"

"A…uhh…aku tidak tau. Aku benci hidup hingga usia jutaan maupun miliyaran, kamu sendiri apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan teman-temanku, tetapi apa aku bisa?"

"Bodoh" Natsu mengucapkannya sambil menjitak kepala Lucy pelan

"Aw…"

"Kamu berkata asal percaya pasti bisa, kalau begitu kamu hanya perlu percaya dengan begitu akan menjadi kenyataan"

"Natsu…"

"Aku mendoakan supaya kamu bisa bersama dengan teman-temanku kelak"

"Terima kasih"

"E…eh? Mengapa kamu menangis?" tanya Natsu yang terlihat panik

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa senang"

Wanita memang aneh, meski senang mereka pun mengeluarkan air mata, ucap Natsu dalam hati. Dengan jarinya itu Natsu menyingkirkan air mata tersebut dan kemudian. menempelkan kepalanya di jidat Lucy.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Kalau senang mengapa menangis? Aku sengaja melakukan ini supaya kamu tersenyum"

"Te…terima kasih Natsu, terima kasih…"

Air matanya semakin menjadi-jadi saja, Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan begitu erat dan Natsu pun membalas pelukan tersebut. Sepertinya air mata tersebut memang air mata kebahagiaan, ia mengetahui hal tersebut karena Lucy menangis diseritai dengan senyuman. Hari sudah larut, kini mereka berdua tengah menuju rumah masing-masing. Lucy dan Natsu berpisah di sebuah taman, tempat di mana mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Apa tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian di tengah malam begini?" tanya Natsu yang sepertinya khawatir

"Aku akan berhati-hati, pulanglah"

"Baiklah, besok kita bertemu lagi ya"

Ucapan Natsu barusan sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh Lucy, mengangguk pun tidak, meski begitu Natsu percaya jika esok mereka akan bertemu lagi. Sambil berjalan, Natsu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok, apa kita akan bermain petak umpet? Mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama? Membuat origami? Membayangkannya benar-benar membuatku senang, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak sabar menanti hari esok tiba!" ucapnya sambil bersenandung ria

_Tetapi berbeda dengan pemikiran Lucy_

"Aku tidak ingin, hari esok tiba dengan begitu cepat"

_Keesokan harinya…_

Natsu terlihat sangat terburu-buru ketika akan keluar dari rumahnya, bahkan seragam yang ia kenakan sangat acak-acakan. Ketika sedang berlari, kebetulan ia melewati sebuah toko baju, Natsu melihat kearah cermin dan memperbaiki penampilannya. Ini tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya, ucapnya dalam hati. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan sampai di taman kota. Natsu duduk di bangku dan menunggu Lucy hingga dia tiba.

"Dia lama sekali, padahal sekarang sudah jam tujuh pagi"

Kemarin Lucy datang menghampiri Natsu sekitar jam tujuh pagi, akan tetapi kali ini berbeda. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas, karena terlalu lama menunggu Natsu memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut dan pergi ke rumah Lucy. Ya, meski sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tau di mana letak rumah Lucy.

"Maaf, apa kamu tau di mana letak rumah Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Lurus saja, jika kamu menemukan rumah berwarna biru itu adalah rumahnya" jawab seorang nenek tua

"Oh, terima kasih" ucap Natsu berlalu

"Apa anak itu bertanya di mana rumah Lucy?" tanya seorang kakek tua kepada nenek tersebut

"Iya, mungkin dia sedang mencari Lucy"

"Pemuda itu pasti akan kecewa setelah sampai di rumahnya" ucap kakek dengan raut wajah murung

Setelah mengetahui di mana letak rumah Lucy, Natsu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia merasa sangat senang karena akan segera bertemu dengan Lucy. Terdengar ketukan pintu sekitar tiga kali banyaknya, akan tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang membuka. Apa mungkin Lucy sedang pergi? Tanya Natsu dalam hatinya. Meski sudah di ketuk berkali-kali, tidak ada juga yang keluar. Natsu tidak putus asa, dia pergi dan kembali mencari Lucy.

Kakinya berhenti ketika melewati sebuah kuburan. Rasa penasaran amat tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya, padahal dia tau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk meladeni rasa penasarannya itu. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama teman seharinya itu.

"Lucy berada di dalam, tanah?" ucap Natsu tidak percaya

"Dia baru saja meninggal kemarin karena serangan jantung mendadak" ucap seseorang yang sepertinya ibu Lucy

"Kondisinya memang sudah buruk dari beberapa tahun lalu. Apa kamu temannya Lucy?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Natsu, untuk sekarang ini mulutnya terasa amat kaku. Ia berlari meninggalkan kuburan dan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang tidak asing. Melintasi sungai, menanjaki bukit, melewati jembatan dan terlihatlah sebuah padang rumput. Natsu melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat sebuah kanvas yang sudah terisi. Bukankah itu aku dan Lucy? Jarinya diletakkan di gambar tersebut, memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa ini hadiah perpisahan darimu?"

"Sayang ya, kita berpisah terlalu cepat. Padahal aku ingin bermain kejar-kejaran bersamamu, memandangi matahari terbenam sekali lagi, berbicara tentang masa depan, masa-masa di sekolah, masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu. Tetapi kenapa…kenapa…"

"Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji akan mendengar apa yang kuinginkan, tetapi kamu sama sekali tidak menepatinya. Ini semua salahku, padahal aku sudah tau apa yang kuinginkan. Aku…aku…"

"AKU INGIN BERSAMAMU LUCY! AKU INGIN BERSMAMU!" teriak Natsu pada langit dan matahari

"A-aku…ingin bersamamu, se..sekali saja" ucapnya terisak-isak

Akhirnya buliran jernih tersebut jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Air matanya mengenai sebuah surat yang sudah terbungkus oleh amplop. Natsu membukanya dan kemudian membacanya, apa ini tanda perpisahan dari Lucy?

_Dear Natsu…_

_**Aku sangat menghargai sehari yang telah kita lalui bersama. Ini pertama kalinya loh aku melihat bintang, memandang matahari terbenam, berlari sambil bergandengan tangan, melipat origami, mengobrol itu semua hanya kulakukan bersamamu, Natsu. Banyak sekali kegiatan yang t'lah kita lakukan, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menyebutkan semuanya di surat ini.  
>Kamu ingatkan ketika kita melihat bintang bersama-sama di malam hari? Aku ingin minta maaf soal permintaan "Ingin berkumpul dengan teman-teman" Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak memilki teman. Kehidupanku tidak berwarna seperti yang kamu katakan, aku sama sepertimu, berwarna abu-abu. Tetapi ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku sadar kehidupanku ini melebihi warna abu-abu. Sebenarnya hidupku ini dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam warna, hanya saja aku tidak menyadarinya.<br>Ketika menulis surat ini, aku merasa sangat menyesal. Di saat-saat terakhirku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar keinginanmu, padahal kita sudah berjanji, maafkan aku ya? Telah memberikan harapan palsu kepadamu yang begitu polos.**_

"Bodoh…aku tidak sepolos yang kamu katakan, aku sadar ketika kamu berkata 'menghitung sisa usia' Tetapi aku tidak ingin mempercayainya. Asal percaya pasti bisa, apa perkataan ini tidaklah mujarab di saat-saat seperti ini?" tanya Natsu sambil memegang kertas tersebut erat-erat dan kemudian lanjut membaca

_**Setelah mengetahui yang kamu inginkan, segera wujudkan ya? Supaya aku bisa tersenyum di surga, supaya aku bisa menari-nari di atas awan putih, sebagai tanda kesenangan. Setelah aku meninggalkan dunia ini, jangan tangisi jenazahku, janganlah engaku tangisi batu nisan di mana namaku tertulis, tetapi tersenyumlah, janji ya? Meski aku telah tiada, jangan sampai kehidupanmu kembali ke warna abu-abu, nanti aku akan menurunkan hujan sebagai tanda kesedihanku, loh. Tetaplah menjadi warna-warni, oke?  
>Untuk terakhir kalinya, terima kasih, Natsu.<strong>_

_**-Lucy-**_

"Jika itu yang kamu inginkan, aku akan tetap menjadi warna-warni, tetapi untuk hari ini, biarkan aku menjadi warna seperti bunga sakura, ya?"

"Mungkin aku akan menjadi menteri lingkungan hidup, aku hanya tidak ingin hal-hal yang kamu impikan lenyap begitu saja. Biarkanlah aku melanjutkan cita-citamu, supaya hatimu tidak lagi dipenuhi oleh rasa penyesalan dan risau di kehidupan lampau, boleh ya?"

Surat itu dipandanginya dengan seutas senyum. Kelopak bunga sakura berguguran dari ranting pepohonan saat itu juga, tertiup oleh angin dan terdampar di suatu tempat. Seperti berkelana saja, ucap Natsu dalam hati.

"Mungkin sekarang, Lucy juga sedang berkelana seperti kelopak bunga sakura. Jika seperti itu, kumohon lihatlah aku dari atas, Lucy…"

Tamat

A/N : Aneh ya? Jelek? Maaf, riview aja yah…Onegai…


End file.
